kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010
Sur moi Hum! Qui suis-je? Mon prénom est le prénom du héros de Final Fantasy IV. Mon nom de famille est le nom du méchant principal dans Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. (Attention, pas de moqueries ou sinon comme le dirait Mitsuru dans ''Persona 3: "I'M GOING TO EXECUTE YOU ALL!!!") Hum... Et au fait, je suis né le 9 Novembre 1990, alors sans rancune, OK ? Réponse: voir ma fiche perso. Je suis "venu au monde" sur Wikia sur le Wiki Transformers anglophone le 25 janvier 2010, à 22h49. x) Les informations que je révèle sont véridiques, alors pas de brimades ou EXECUTION! Je ne suis pas spécialement beau, je suis peut-être pas un génie dans tous les domaines, on peut me reprocher certains choix, mais quand je fais une chose, je la fais parce qu'elle me plaît. Je suis un brin rêveur, je pense à des idées de jeux, de personnages, de musiques, ... Mais, je n'arrive qu'a bien les dessiner dans ma tête uniquement car, pour les perso: c'est une cata, je ne sais pas dessiner; pour les chansons, j'ai une voix très pourrie (selon moi, quoique pour certaines chansons ça passe), ... J'aime le bleu, certains domaines de l'univers vidéoludique (jeux vidéo, mangas, animes, ...), les amis, les personnes de bonne foi, ... J'inscrit sur ma liste noire toute personne de mauvaise foi; toute personne ayant un attrait pour le sexe, les drogues, ...; toute personne utilisant toute forme de violence (que cela soit verbal ou physique), les vandales, les hypocrites, les gros c*** de certains forums auxquels je ne vais pas, ... Enfin bref, je suis un inconditonnel de toute forme de RPGs et de Survivals. Kingdom Hearts est ma série favorite de RPG. Mais, je dois dire qu'au début j'étais sceptique. Quand mon frère m'avait offert ce jeu, je pensais : " J'aurais voulu FFX. Mais bon, un RPG est un RPG". Et dès que j'ai commençé à jouer, et regardé la magnifique intro en entendant "Simple and Clean" de Utada Hikaru en arrière-plan, j'ai tout de suite adoré. Cela permettait de changer de Final Fantasy ou d'autres RPGs. L'histoire offrait la possibilité de découvrir la profondeur du coeur humain, ce qui était intéressant. Et puis ce mélange de FF et de Disney est incroyable, on a des personnages de dessins animés dans un jeu servi par un scénario sombre. Donc KH est devenu mon jeu favori, même aujourd'hui. Même si je ne possède pas tous les épisodes, je resterai fidèle à ce jeu d'exception. Note: Si j'ai des goûts de chiotte, ça me regarde! Projets *Faire certaines pages des commandes DDD (Magies, puis attaques) *Finir les pages de staff (prochainement: Hiroyuki Nakayama, Takahito Eguchi, Natsumi Kameoka, Sachiko Miyano, Disney Interactive Studios (je peux pas les blairer, mais bon ...), Shinji Hashimoto, Tai Yasue) *... Pages annexes *Mon Bac à Sable *Mon idée de casting *Les BO non-officielles Mes ennemis mortels #Avex, EMI Music Japan, Pony Canyon, Toy's Factory #Tsubasa Records, Sony Music Japan, Universal Music Japan #Victor Entertainment, For Life Music #King Records #Warner Music Japan (neutre pour l'instant) S'il n'est pas sur le KHWiki *Est en train d'aider à la reconstruction du FFWiki ou REWiki *Fait la construction du wiki Drakengard *Est à la fac, pour un exam ou autre *Recherche les épisodes manquants dans sa séance shopping *Car il n'a pas envie :p Progression dans la série *''Kingdom Hearts'': Terminé à 100% (Quêtes optionnelles et mini-jeux inclus) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'': En cours (Sora, 13ème étage, Vs Marluxia (Spectre)) *''Kingdom Hearts II'': Terminé à 100% (Journal rempli) *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'': Terminé, Couronnes à 100%, Missions à 100%: en cours, Sceaux & Épreuves à 100%: en cours *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'': Terra: fini (sauf mini-jeux et boss optionnels), Ventus: idem (à part VV fait), Aqua: idem, Final: voir Aqua *''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded'': Terminé (sauf Mode Avatar) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'': Terminé, fait les objectifs annexes: finir le mode Transition avec Riku, finir le combat effréné (Nv Cb 6), ... Caractéristiques: *'Série RPG favorite:' Kingdom Hearts *'Secondes séries RPG favorites:' Shin Megami Tensei, Final Fantasy, Shadow Hearts, Xenosaga *'Série Survival favorite:' Silent Hill *'Seconde série Survival favorite:' Resident Evil *'Série hors RPG/Survival favorite:' Ratchet & Clank *'Secondes série hors RPG/Survival favorites:' Mario, Starfox, Sly *'Chansons du moment:' Will The Circle Be Unbroken (Courtnee Draper/Troy Baker|Ada Ruth Habershon & Charles Hutchinson Gabriel\''BioShock Infinite''), Coils of Light (Raychell/Tadayoshi Makino|Haruo Murata\''Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen''), Beauty of Destiny (Shihoko Hirata & Lotus Juice/Shoji Meguro|Lotus Juice\''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Animation), ''Runaway Machine (Yukari Kato/???\''MIND≒0''), ... *'OSTs du moment:' à venir ... *'BOs recherchées pour écouter:' Remember Me, Resident Evil: Damnation, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, et je verrai ... *'Chansons recherchées pour écouter:' Sins of the Fathers (Donna Burke/Akihiro Honda\''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain''), Kuroi Uta (Eir Aoi/???\''Drakengard 3'') *'Films recherchés pour regarder:' Monstres Academy, Les Croods, ... *'Artistes anglophones préférés:' Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Donna Burke, ... *'Artistes japonais préférés:' Utada Hikaru, Yumi Kawamura, Shihoko Hirata, Mayumi Fujita, Lotus Juice, Emi Evans, Megumi Hayashibara, Joelle, Nana Mizuki, Yoko Takahashi ... *'Artistes N°1:' Utada Hikaru, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *'Fan-artistes préférées:' Katethegreat19 , TroisNyxÉtienne, … *'Compositeurs préférés:' Yoko Shimomura, Akira Yamaoka, Shoji Meguro, Yuki Kajiura, Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, ... Aimerais avoir 200px|thumb|Un jour, il y aura de l'espoir... #''Persona 4'', Shadow Hearts, Catherine, Pandora's Tower (les recherche désespérément) #l'intégralité des Kingdom Hearts (patiente jusqu'à 1.5) #l'intégralité des Final Fantasy (le II, Dissidia, FFT, The 4 Heroes of Light, Chocobo's Dungeon, les 2 My Life as.... Pour les MMO, je verrai. Theatrhythm ne m'intéresse pas, Bravely Default va arriver!) #l'intégralité des Silent Hill (Silent Hill 1, Book of Memories, Revelation) #l'intégralité des Resident Evil (Resident Evil 2, 3, Survivor, Survivor 2, Dead Aim, Revelations, Retribution) #Les Mario RPG (Paper Mario, les Mario & Luigi, et Super Mario RPG), les Mario Party (tous sauf le 4, le 5 et le 8), puis on verra ... #Les Starfox (tous sauf ceux sur SNES et DS) #Les Zelda (à partir de SNES sur salon, et GBA sur portable (sauf Twilight Princess)) #Les Pikmin (Pour avoir une armée à mon service ! è_é) #Les Metroid (à partir de SNES sur salon, et GBA sur portable (sauf Other M)) #Je verrai pour le reste ... Jeux attendus #''Final Fantasy XV'' (Square-Enix / PS4-One) _ Action-RPG #''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' (Square-Enix / PS3-360) _ RPG #''Drakengard 3'' (Access Games \ Square-Enix / PS3) _ Action-RPG (Growing Wings - 0.1 Mix est enivrant *p*) #''Remember Me'' (Dontnod Entertainment \ Capcom / PS3-360) _ Action (veux voir comment une production française se débrouille ^^; à l'origine, je n'aimais pas les travaux d'Olivier Derivière ... mais là, je peux changer d'avis :D) #''Bravely Default: Flying Fairy'' (Silicon Studio \ Square-Enix & Nintendo / 3DS) _ RPG (Hikari e mukau Ballaaaaaaad :D) #''Kingdom Hearts III'' (Square-Enix / PS3-360) _ Action-RPG #Je verrais ensuite ... Concernant Kingdom Hearts: Qui suis-je ? J'aime... Ce qui concerne le jeu Jeux complétés Jeux aimés/détestés Ma liste de lecture Préférences (bis) *'Personnage KH favori:' Aqua *'Autres persos KH favoris:' DiZ, Kairi, Naminé et Xion *'Personnage FF favori: 'Cloud *'Personnage Disney favori: 'La Bête *'Antagonistes favoris:' Xehanort et toutes ses incarnations, Vanitas *'Éléments favoris:' Lune, Bois, Métal *'Top 5 des musiques dans la série:' Dearly Beloved+, A Twinkle in the Sky/''The Worlds of Dream Drops'', Destati+, Eternal Moments/''At Dusk, I Will Think of You'', Night in the Dark Dream *'Top 5 des musiques de personnages:' Musique pour la tristesse de Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Naminé, Kairi *'Top 5 des musiques d'exploration:' Keyblade Graveyard Horizon, Castle Oblivion, Sacred Moon+, Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden+, Cavern of Remembrance *'Top 5 des musiques de combat:' Night of Tragedy, Deep Drive, Forgotten Challenge, Scherzo Di Notte/''Black Garden''+, Deep Anxiety *'Top 5 des musiques de Boss:' Hunter of the Dark, Disappeared+, Vector to the Heavens, Forze Del Male, Dark Impetus/Impeto Oscuro *'Musiques détestées:' toutes les musiques d'Atlantica *'Personnage détesté:' Pat *'Antagonistes détestés: '''Tous les antagonistes Disney *'Éléments détestés:' Terre, Illusion *'Mini-jeux détestés:' Glaces à gogo (trop frustrant) 'Incertitudes sur la série: ?) Concernant le nouvel opus de la série avant Kingdom Hearts III, j'aimerais savoir s'il y aura au moins 1 info sur les originaux des membres IX, X, XI et XII de l'Organisation XIII (j'aimerais bien connaître leurs noms). M) J'ai remarqué qu'il y a des petites différences entre les musiques de l'OST et celle du jeu, du moins pour certaines d'entre elles. Par exemple avec The Corrupted, on entend moins l'orgue dans le jeu, contrairement dans l'OST où on l'entend clairement. Même constat pour Graceful Assassin, dans Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, on entend un peu plus d'orgue que dans l'OST. Voici le lien pour écouter la version du jeu (c'est la seule version in-game que j'ai pu trouver de toutes les musiques de la série): ici Si vous aussi vous avez remarqué cela, faîtes-le moi savoir (je suis peut être le seul, qui sait?). Si vous pouvez me dire où trouver ces versions "in-game", écrivez-moi. '''PS: Si vous connaissez des musiques qui n'apparaissent dans la BO, mais qui sont présentes dans un jeu, écrivez-moi pour que je les ajoute sur ma page BO. 'Avenir pour la série (espoirs de fan):' #Que toute la série soit sans DLC payants #Un Kingdom Hearts avec Kairi dans l'équipe, qu'elle puisse enfin participer aux combats #Un Kingdom Hearts avec un New Game + #Un film Kingdom Hearts, ''connaissant le succès de la série, un film pourrait être le bienvenu (une série animée, ça me paraît moins envisageable). A la manière d'Advent Children''. #Un Kingdom Hearts fait par les fans? Fichier:SaixTimbre.png Catégorie:Utilisateurs